The Biomedical Summer Undergraduate Research Experiences (BSURE) Program at UMBC will provide ten-week residential research programs over five years for undergraduates with at least 30 college credits recruited from UMBC and institutions with few opportunities for undergraduate research. Recruitment will target groups underrepresented in the sciences with seven participants selected annually as BSURE Scholars. Participants will be paired with faculty mentors from four UMBC Departments to guide their research training in areas of specific interest to the National Institute of Diabetes and Digestive and Kidney Diseases. BSURE Scholars will conduct individual research projects and receive instruction in scientific communication and ethics in science through mandatory seminars lead by Program Director Charles Bieberich. He will meet regularly with the BSURE Scholars to track program progress and discuss issues related to careers in biomedical research. All participants will present scientific posters at the annual UMBC Summer Research Fest in August. UMBC students may continue their projects during the academic year for sustained research experiences and all participants will be encouraged to reapply for second-year appointments. Program activities, including the requirement for participants to reside in campus housing, will build camaraderie among these young scientists and encourage their pursuit of biomedical research careers.